A New Adventure
by Jeff117
Summary: A sequel to Love is always powerfull which it takes 3 days after.John and Lisa enjoying their lifes before they have anwhile two human agent's take's a trip to Rio,but something happens to them.Read Love is always powerfull first before reading this story.Story:Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to the sequel to my story Love is always powerfull,i hope you enjoy this story and please no flames,just good reviews.**

**WARNING:Please read Love is always powerfull first before reading this story.**

Chapter 1:Prologue

The human male with a black suit in the agent airplane flying towards Rio city.

_I was young,i had a family who died,and im alone,i...am Lasky,Lasky salvia,i become a agent 6 years, _

_my mom and dad who use to take care of me,teaching some stuff like shooting people,_

_i took care of the crimes by taking them to police station and asking them question's._

_I had a best friend in California which i was born in,but now,im taking a trip to Rio De Janeiro to spend week's in and doing new stuff and to speak birds,_

_i have this bird hearing thing that a can understand birds,not animals just my friend was here with me,_

_then we would spend time with each its my job here to take care of._

Lasky is looking at his ipad looking at stuff about Rio,but it was interrupted by a guy in white suit,he sit down right next to Lasky and said.

'How are you holding up Lasky?'He said.

Lasky place his ipad down to the table.

'Im doing alright Leon,just thinking about stuff about my future.'Lasky replied.

'I see,so i heard someone else who speak english in Rio who can get you a hotel,

his name a shepard and he will take care of you.'Jeon said to Lasky.

'Thats good,i needed that.'Lasky said.

Lasky got up from the chair and walked to the control room and said to a pilot.

'How much time left?'Lasky aasked the pilot.

'Only 5 minutes before we land.'Pilot replied.

'Okay,thanks.'Lasky said before he leave the control room.

Lasky looked out at the window and staring at the sea of the water outside.

'Oh and Lasky,this is something from you're dad before he died.'Leon said as he gave Lasky the charm from Lasky dad 29 years ago.

Lasky looking at it and said.

'Could it be...'Lasky shocked.

'You're father's charming?Yes that is you're father's charming he kept for a long time.i found this thing hanging in you're mother and you're father's room after they died.I found it and grabed it but i wanted to wait to give it to you.'Leon said.

'Th...thanks Leon.'Lasky said.

'You bet.'Leon said,before he said something.

'Were here you two,get ready to pack up and leave the plane'Pilot said to Lasky and Leon.

'Thanks,lets go Lasky.'Leon said.

They grabed their suitcase's and leaves the plane when the plane landed and going inside of the Rio airport.

**Short chapter but the next one will be tune for next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2:Lonely Rosa

Chapter 2:Lonely Rosa...

This morning...

Lisa and John's hollow...

John slowly opening his eyes and slowly looks at Lisa who is on his side.

Lisa and John become lovers days ago after their fights who left the club,

John did loves Lisa but she loved him before he loves are brother and sister

who lift in their hollow for a very awhile after

being raise by Danial which who died days ago,

Their parents who use to raise them before they get killed by a snake.

And now Lisa and John are now mates and Lisa is pregnant,she will lay

eggs in 2 days and the eggs will hatch in 6 days.

John looks at Lisa who is sleeping,he tryed to back away but Lisa hold him tightly.

John tryed again but Lisa holds him even tighter.

um what can i do to get her to wake and i can't get off of her,thats it! John thoughts.

He slowly kissing her while sleeping,Lisa can feel it and then kissing him back.

Lisa opened her eyes while kissing slowly disconnected their beaks.

'Good morning John'Lisa said.

'Good morning too my sweet Lisa'John said to Lisa,they shared their morning kiss.

John looks at Lisa big stomach which is bigger then her small one.

'I can't for kids to come.'John said as hes rubbing Lisa's stomach.

Lisa giggle's and asked.'You love rubbing my stomach to feel the eggs do you?'

'Yep.'John replied while not moving his eyes from Lisa's stomach and then smiled.

'Well John are going to do something or are just going to rub my stomach all day?'Lisa asked.

John moved his head to Lisa's eyes and said.

'Well i think we should visit Blu and Jewel and their kids,and then

we should visit our best friend's grave.'

'Sounds good.'Lisa said.

So Lisa and John got some breakfast for while and then started flying to blue macaw family hollow.

4 Minutes later...

John and Lisa landed at Blu and Jewel and their kids hollow,but their not in their.

But they hearing a crying noise which is Rosa who is alone in the hollow.

'ROSA!'Lisa and John yelled and then they flew to Rosa,Lisa picked her up and said.

'Rosa why are you alone?'Lisa asked to Rosa.

Rosa stoped sniffing and said.'Mom and dad and my brothers and my sister lefted me here.'Rosa continue to cry again.

Lisa is rocking Rosa in her wings to calm her down.

'Sh sh its okay Rosa,we're here with you.'Lisa said while rocking Rosa.

'Th...thanks Uncle Lisa and Uncle John.'Rosa said.

John walked to both of them and asked Rosa.'Why did they leave you here?'

Rosa looking up at John.

'Well,it was breakfast,i was eating on the branch in the tree and before they left me to see Linda the human girl,

mom said are you guys ready and then my brother said yes and Rosa is ready did not look back,

they know i was right behind i was finish eating my food i saw them flew off from our hollow and then lefted me here,

i was crying and alone for while until you two got here.'Rosa said as shes started crying again in Lisa's wings.

'Its okay Rosa,we are still here with you.'Lisa said to Rosa before looking at John with an angry face.'We are going to talk to Blu and Jewel about this.'She said while angry.

'Yeah we need to.'John said.

5 Minutes later...

Lisa is sitting in the hollow with Rosa on her while feeling Lisa's stomach and John looking at outside wait for Rosa' parents and her Siblings to come back.

Rosa looks at Lisa's stomach and asked Lisa.'So when are you going to lay eggs Uncle Lisa?'

'In about few days and after that then will hatch.'Lisa replied.

'Will i become friends with them so that i can hang out with them?'Rosa asked.

'Yes Rosa,you will have more friends.'Lisa replied to Rosa.

Rosa smiles at her uncle.

'Hey Lisa look whos back.'John said to Lisa.

They see Rosa's family flew into the hollow quickly and then hugging Rosa while crying.

'Oh Rosa!Were sorry for leaving you here!'Jewel's crying while holding Rosa.

'Its okay mom'Rosa crying in her mother's chest.

Blu came in too and then hugged Jewel and turned back at Lisa and John before hugging them.

'Thank you guys'Blu said to Lisa and John.

They hugged him back.

So they been talking about Rosa being alone and Lisa's eggs for 10 minutes.

After that.

'Well we better get going right John?'Lisa asked John.

'Yeah.'John replied before Rosa hug's Lisa and him.

'Thanks again Uncle Lisa and Uncle John'Rosa said before they hug her back before they flew.


	3. Chapter 3:Got Captured

Meanwhile at Rio Hotel...

Lasky and Leon got out of the car and walking to a hotel.

'Okay just let me do the talk okay Lasky?'Leon asked Lasky.

'Okay.'

'Good.'

They walked into the hotel with a bunch on people.

They walked to Shepard and Leon said.'Shepard,whats up man.'

'Hey man,long time no see.'Shepard said as they shaking their looks at Lasky.

'Who is this,you're friend?'He asked Leon.

'Yep,his name is Lasky,he is american.'Leon replied.

'American huh?That is cool.'

'Shepard,Lasky and i are taking a vacation in Rio for awhile,can you get up a hotel?'

'Sure,why not.'Shepard gives a room key to Leon.

'Enjoy you're room Leon and Lasky.'

'Thanks.'Lasky said.

While Leon and Lasky to the elevator,Shepard looks at Lasky and Lasky looks at Shepard with a evil face,Lasky was surprised and looked back at Leon without saying a word.

Shepard grabs a phone and call someone.

Someone answered the phone and asked.

'Are they in?'

'Yes,they are in room 472.'Shepard replied.

'Room 472,got it.'

* * *

Meanwhile Lasky and Leon walked to a door room 472,they opened the door to see the room.

The room is fill with tv,bed,bathroom and more.

Leon sat down on the bed and said.

'Man i love this room.'

'Me too,i did not know Rio hotel rooms is good as the american hotels.'

Leon was about to say something,but someone's knocking the door.

Lasky walked to the door and asked.'Who is it?'

'Room service.'

Lasky opened the door and the man with the gun knocked him out and hearing screams before his vision went fully white.

* * *

2 Hours later...

Lasky slowly waking up,he fully opened his eyes,but he is tied up with the robes.

'What...the...fuck?'Lasky said while looking at the guys with guns in their hands and see Leon being tied up too.

'Leon...what happened?'Lasky asked.

'I don't know.'Leon replied.

Shepard walked in with someone to see Lasky and Leon tied up on the pole.

'SHEPARD YOU BASTARD!'Leon yells at Shapard.

Man slaped his head to shut him up.

'So you're Leon and Lasky huh?You know what,i like those names.'Man said.

He crouch down to them and said.'My name is Sora,i ordered my man's to capture you two as soon as you two got here.'

'Hey I heard everything about you,you capture peoples and then kill them in Rio right?'Lasky asked.

Sora looks at him and replied.'Correct,i was the one who did all those things,but not in america.'

'You know you two,you remind me of my father before my mom killed him.I was a scared boy,my dad use to take care of my,going out with me leaving mom alone for ...teaches me how to use dad was a great man and have wonderfull life, night ago,my dad got off work and he and mom had an argument about their lifes not being so great,after the argument my mom pulls out the knife chasing my dad upstairs,but dad was getting stabed by mom lots and lots and lots of ...'

...

...

'Mommy was very bad.'

And then he continues.'So i went into downstairs,grabed the gun,went upstairs and shot mom in the back of her head and then shot her again.I was in jail for 35 now im here.'

'You will never going to get away with this.'Leon said.

'Oh don't worry,i will leave you two like this for 3 days after that we will kill you.'Sora said.

'Come on guys,lets leave these two.'

'But what if they escap-'Man was intetrupted by Sora.'They won't,come on guys.'

Everyone walked out of the room leaving Leon and Lasky tied.

'Great,now what do we do?'Lasky asked.

'I don't know...fuck.'Leon replied.

* * *

**Next chapter soon.**

**If i did not spelled right,pm me.**


	4. QUICK UPDATE

Hey guys,sorry i haven't made a new chapter for this story yet,

i was playing Dark Souls.

So i will make a new chapter soon so sit tight soon.


	5. Chapter 4:Plans?

**Sorry guys i haven't update for awhile,i was busy,here ****you go new chapter.**

Chapter 4:Plans?

* * *

'Sorry we haven't visit you for awhile Danial.'John said with Lisa in his wing while sad.

They visit Danial's grave who died days ago with age,he was a good bird who had taken care of John and Lisa for years after their parents died,Danial have lost his parents too before he met his best friends,Danial was a very old bird but a lovely bird,and now he is dead and buried in the dirt.

John and Lisa sit down on the grass and Lisa put her wing on Danial's grave and said.'John and i were busy for awhile,but hey good news,im going to lay eggs in a few days.'

'And we just visit Blu and Jewel and their kids today this morning and it went great,well not great but still good.'John said before placing his wing on the grave too.

John and Lisa looked at each other and quickly looked back to the grave.

'I hope you're having fun with our parents...'Sign'...After we have our chicks,then maybe in a vew weeks they can visit you and our parents if they feel like it.'Lisa said.

Lisa kissed her under right wing and put it on the grave and then removing her wing.

They sat there for 10 minutes,after that Lisa and John looked at each other and then hugging each other.

* * *

The two birds in their dark robes hidden in the tall tree looking at John and Lisa at the ground hugging and crying before two birds in their robes smiles and then flying away.

* * *

1 Hour ago...

Lisa and John just got back into their hollow but thinking what to do and what to do.

'It was nice seeing Danial's grave again,right Lisa?'

John see sad Lisa looking at the gound and droped a tear.

John signed saddly before walking to his sister and wraping his wings around her and said.

'I missed him too Lisa,very much...But i know how to cheer you up.'

Lisa looked back at him'What-?'

Before Lisa finished John pushed her to the ground and got on top of her and going down between Lisa's lags and licking her cloacal.

* * *

Blu standing outside of his family's hollow looking at the sky thinking about his old friend Danial.

Jewel walked right behind him and leaning to his side and asked.

'You okay Blu?'

Blu shooked his head.

'Thinking about Danial?'

Blu nodded.

Jewel signed and then looks at him and Blu looks at her too and said.

'He was our great old friend Jewel,He took care of Lisa and John,and we love hanging out with him...'Sniff'...I missed those old times.I hope John and Lisa is okay.'

Jewel kissed his cheek which made his face red.

'I know sweet get back to our hollow,our kids are waiting for us.'

Blu nodded before they went to their hollow.

* * *

'YES...Im almost there John...keep licking!'Lisa screaming while John's licking her cloacal harder and fast to make Lisa scream loud.

'YES YES YES YES!'Lisa screams one more time before she climax into John's mouth.

John got up and getting air while Lisa calms down.

He got on top of her and whisper to her.'You love it my love.?'

'Oh hell yeah i do,and im better now thanks to you.'

She leaned to him and kissing him,he kissed her back and rolled over to their sides.

They broke the kiss.'What do you want to do today Lisa?'

'Ummmmm let me think.'

_Okay what to do what to do,we can go to the party and dance,maybe not today,how about the Beach or visit Rafael and Eva or i don't know,crap..I got it!_

'Hey John,we should make plans.'

'What plans?'

Lisa rolled her eyes and said.'Well lets see,how about we go visit Rafeal and Eva today,and then we can go to the beach you and me,and maybe we can go the the party, do you think?'

John now thinking and finaly said to her.'Good plans Lisa.'

'Why thank you John.'

'Um,can we go take a bath before we go anywhere?'

'Sure John.'

They got up and taking off from their hollow to a water fall.

as their flying John saw something at the ground looking at two robe birds,the male and a female one.

Lisa looks at him worried.'What is it John?'

John looks at Lisa and then looked the ground and their not their anymore.

'Nothing Lisa,lets just go.'

Their flying again to take a bath.


	6. Chapter 5:I got it!

Lasky and Leon still stuck at the same place where they got captured and tied is trying to get the robe off but he give up.

So he's trying to get out again but he is getting angry.

'FUCK,i can't get this shit off.'Lasky yelled.

'Lasky just give up,you can't get out of that robe its too tight.'Leon said.

'AHHHHHH,fuck this shit i give up!'Lasky gives up again and looks at Leon.'What are we going to do Leon?'

'Hey don't ask me,you wanted to go to Rio.'

'Yeah but i did not know you're stupid fucking friend is one of those bad guys who kill innocent peoples.'

'I did not know that please calm the hell down for fuck sake Lasky.'

Lasky was about to say something but he looked at Leon shoes and looks back at Leon and ask.'Whats wrong with you're shoe?'

'Wellll.I got the thing that can call for help.'

'You mean the phone?'

'Yep,thats the one.'

'What the hell man!We been stuck here for like 7 hours And you did not call for help.'

'Hey its not my fault,my hand won't reach the phone.'

'Crap!'

Leon starting to think for 1 minute._I_ got_ it!_

'Hey Lasky,see if you can reach it.'

'How?'

'Lets see,you turn to the left and move you're hands to the shoe and see if you can reach the phone in my shoe.'

'Okay,i hope i can.'

Lasky doing what Leon turn to the left and moving back to Leon's moving his hand into it.

'Come on Lasky,i know you can reach reach it.'

'Stop saying reach.'

'But i love saying.'

'What do you get that word from,Halo Reach?'

'Just get my phone out.'

'Fine!'

Lasky is reaching it fast,closely,closely until he reach it and got it out.

'Got it.'

'Good,now see if you type the number to call 911.'

Lasky is now typing the phone number to call 911,he typed it in and waiting for answer.

'911,what's your emergency?'

'Ash?Ash its us,Lasky and Leon.'

'Lasky?What happened?you sound like you guys are freaking about.'

Lasky was about to continue,but Leon finished for him'We been captured by a bunch of bad guys,but its a long you help us get out of here?'

'I don't know,maybe i can call someone,and we will send Helicopters to help you,but it will take 3 days to get to you guys.'

'Thanks.'

'You bet,Ash out.'

The call ended.

'Okay so 3 days,thats not bad.'Leon said.

'I hope not.'

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter,but next one it will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 6:Love is Forever!

So John and Lisa landed at the club,but John does not want to but screw it he has no choice.

John looked at Lisa and said'Ready my love?'

'You bet my love.'Lisa said before they hold each other wings like humans hold each other hands.

They walking into the hollow but it was dark,no lights are on.

Lisa hold John in he wings and looked at him.'Why is it dark John?'

'I don't know Lisa,maybe-'

The lights came on quickly and all the birds yelled'SUPRISED!CONGRATULATIONS JOHN AND LISA! '

John and Lisa jumped,the birds are cheering and happy,but John and Lisa did not know what it is.

Blu and Jewel and their kids and their friends came up to John and Lisa,but John said.

'Wh...what is going on here?'

'Did you guys planned on this?'Lisa worried.

'Yep,for you guys cause you two and mates and going to have kids.'Blu said.

Lisa and John stand their for 5 seconds,after that they all have a group hug.

'Thank you guys and thank you all too.'Lisa said as shes starting to cry of happyness.

'Yeah,thank you all and what Lisa saids'John said.

'You're welcome John and Lisa!'All the birds yelled.

* * *

The all birds are now at the table including Lisa and are waitin for show to start,Nico and Pedro came up to the stage.

'Welcome everyone,how you all going today?'Nico asked.

'GOOD!'

'All right,now welcome to the show today,and we are celibrating of John and Lisa,right their.'

The light points at John and Lisa.

'Who had become mates few days ago which we did not now people are going to do their talents at this stage and then Lisa and John will come up to the stage and sing and dance.'Pedro announced.

'Now the first two birds will come up to the stage and sing,and that is...Jun and Cortez the lear macaws!'

Birds clapping their wings as Jun and Cortez come up the stage.

'Hello everyone,oh god,um im Jun and this is my brother Cortez.'Jun said.

'Hello.'Cortez said.

'And today we are going to sing a song for all of you even our girlfriends Kat and Miranda,John and Cortez?'

'You bet brother.'

The lights went off and one light pointing at Jun and Cortez before they sing.

(Song is called Muse - Madness)

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,

And some kind of madness has started to evolve.

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

I, I tried so hard to let you go,

But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

I have finally seen the light,

And I have finally realized,

What you mean.

Ooh oh oh

And now, I need to know is this real love,

Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,

Like some kind of madness

Was taking control

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

Yeah

And now I have finally seen the light,

And I have finally realized,

What you need.

Mmmm...

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

And now I have finally seen the end

(Finally seen the end)

And I'm not expecting you to care

(Expecting you to care)

But I have finally seen the light

(Finally seen the light)

I have finally realized

(Realized)

I need to love

I need to love

Come to me,

Just in a dream

Come on and rescue me.

Yes I know, I can be wrong

Maybe I'm too headstrong

Our love is

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

Madness

They stoped singing as the crowds are screaming and cheering.

Jun and Cortez looked at Kat and Miranda who is smiling and in love.

Jun and Cortez hugged each other and broke it and flew off the stage.

Nico came in.'That was awesome,alright now we have a guy here who is very funny and comedy,you know who he is,lets give it up for Toby!'

The crowds are screaming and cheering loudly as Toby flew up to the stage,He is the a scarlet macaw.

'Yo yo yo yo whats up everyone!How you all doing this day?'

'WERE DOING GOOD!'Crowds yelled.

'Alright im very very very glad,i im one again Toby,not Tobuscus from the internet.'

The crowds laughing and stoped.

'I know,Tobuscus could always be annoying,and of course he makes Minecraft videos and and never and never finish it,and played it for like over 9000 hours!'

Crowds laughing hard.'I know what the hell is wrong with him'Female bird said.

'Oh and here is another one,4 days ago i was flying at night by my self i saw two cats walking to a bird who can't fly like a baby,'

Blu was about to say something angry to him but Jewel stoped him.

'So i went to the cats and said'Hey what the hell you two dorky cats doing?'I then the white cat said to me'Did you just call me and my girlfriend dorky?'And then i said.'Yeah,you two heard me dorky,why don't you just pick on somebodys you're own side and leave that bird never bring you're girlfriend and you're butthole in Rio again.'.'

Crowd now laughing harder and 3 birds fell backwards to their backs.

'So the two cats are rushing at me and about to touch me,but i flew up and they missed me,they fell down to the street and the dog barks at them,the cats ran away and they sliped into the water,the cats are screaming so they got out of the water but one of them got bit by a they ran off and never bug us again.'

Now the crowds are laughing their ass off and cheering as Toby finished.

Toby now flew off the stage and saids thank you to them.

* * *

40 minutes later...

'Alright everyone,we got one thing left for the show,and you know who they are?'Pedro yelled.

'JOHN AND LISA!'

'Thats right,give it up for them.'

Crowds cheering loudly and John and Lisa flew up at the looks at Lisa ann Lisa looks at John,they now sings and dancing.

(Muse - Neutron Star Collision)

I was searching

You were on a mission

Then our hearts combined like

A neutron star collision

I have nothing left to lose

You took your time to choose

Then we told each other

With no trace of fear that...

Our love would be forever

And if we die

We die together

and lie, I said never

Cause our love would be forever

The world is broken

Halos fail to glisten

You try to make a difference

But no one wants to listen

Hail, The preachers, fake and proud

Their doctrines will be cloud

Then they'll dissipate

Like snowflakes in an ocean

Love is forever

And we'll die, we'll die together

And lie, I say never

Cause our love could be forever

Now I've got nothing left to lose

You take your time to choose

I can tell you now without a trace of fear

That my love will be forever

And we'll die we'll die together

Lie, I will never

Cause our love will be forever

Song ended,John is still holding Lisa in his can hear the crows screaming cheering loudly and jumping up and down.

John and Lisa slowly leaning for a kiss,they closed their eyes with their pressure.

After 2 minutes they broke it and got up.

John can see the same two robe birds which he saw today,he sees them smile and stays their.

'Speech speech speech speech speech speech speech speech speech speech speech speech!'

John and Lisa looked at each other and the smiles at the same time.

'Okay okay we will do it.'

Crowds cheering after he says that.

Nico and Pedro flys up to them.

'Good,because we want to hear you twos speeches,not at the same time,but each of you two.'Nico said.

'John,would you like to go first and then Lisa will go second?'Pedro asked John.

'Sure'John said before crowds cheer and calms down,John can now get his speech.'Okay,i just want to say to you all to thank you for making this party and show for Lisa and i,we were very happy about you all,Lisa and i were chicks back then,our parent took care of us for one yeah,but the snake cimes out of nowhere and kills them,we loved our parents alot and we missed them so snake was about to attach us our old friend Danial who died days ago killed the snake and Danial raise us for years,he was our great and best friend we ever now he is dead and buried.'John now looks at Lisa.'Lisa was the only sister i had and we been having great days and old times,until and Lisa and i got an argument,i was crying when im sleeping,Lisa founds me and we said sorrys,Lisa and i fell in love with each and i found a cave and we become is the special sister and love i ever had in my life,i loved her soo much in my heart and i could never let go of her,she loves me first before i do.'John wraps his wings around her and look into her eyes.'Lisa,i love you,you made me feel special,you are the most best sister and lovely girl i ever had,i could die for you,if you would die without me i would give you my life,i can't stand how wonderfull and beautiful and sexy you are.'Lisa giggles and starting to cry as John continues.'You mean the world to will never let go of each other until we die of old our kids will find love or be in love with each ,i love you so much and i wish our parents our alive to be here.'

John stoped and getting his breath.

Lisa's crying harder and hugs him,he hugged her back.

The crowds and cheering and starting to cry from his speech.

Nico sniffed and said.'That was the best thing i ever ...'Sniff'...You can now use you're speech please.'

'Thank you.'She said as the crowds are calming down.'Okay where can i start?Um i have to agree with John about this party and thank you all again for this for me and know that John and i are siplings,our parents were the best parents we have who took care of they died i was crying inside of the hollow by myself until John came in and comfort me when we were chicks,Years ago John and i did found ourself a new hollow and yeah.'Lisa looks at John into him eyes.'John was the best gift i ever had,he took care of me alot and feeding me,hugging me,taking me places.I cound not stand of John's handsome funny cute and sexy like he said to you are the best brother and lovable bird i ever had of all time,you show me the life of love samba and more.I did not know you care about me more then any other things in this planet.I was sorry about a fight we had,and i did not mean to break you're heart,we had a best magical night at the cave you and i loved you in the whole world,i wanted to die for you to,if you die i don't want do live without you,i would rather die after you i i hope w we can do this on raising our k kids together a and make they in love when they grown up.I l love you J John and d don't e ever leave m me.'

Lisa's finished and crying and then kiss John.

crowds are crying and cheering harder and claping their wings.

John kissed her back and put his wing of Lisa's cheek.

Blu and Jewel were surprised after what the speeches.

Eva crys on Rafael's chest and warp her wings around him.

Rosa Jose Pearl and Jalin are crying,Rose crys on Jalin's shoulder.

John and Lisa slowly disconnected their beaks and Lisa feels a tiny pain in her stomach.

She rubs it and John asked.'Is something wrong Lisa?'

'I i don't know,ohhhh,John we we need to get back to our hollow guickly.'

'Okay,just hang in their.

John grabs Lisa with his talons and said.'Thank you everyone,i hope Lisa and i can get to see you all everyone!'

'Bye John and Lisa!'Crowd said.

So John flew out of the club with Lisa in his talons.

* * *

9 Minutes later they flew inside of the hollow and John laid Lisa to the put his right wing on her head and put his left wing under her to lift her up.

' it coming!

'Its okay Lisa,now you need to take a deep breath and push as head as you can okay?'

Lisa nodded,she took a deep breath and starting to push hard,but its too painfull.

'I can't do it John,i can't do it.'

'Yes you can Lisa.'

'NO i can't!Please help me!Please!'

John is thinking fast,he got one,John moves Lisa's head to face him and he put his beak into Lisa's.

Lisa closes her eys and wraps around John and pushing harder and not letting him go.

One last push and she is slowly opens her eyes and opening her beak and said.

'John,what happened?Did i make it?'

'Yes you did Lisa and we did it,look.'

John helps Lisa get up and they face 2 white eggs.

'Wow,their beautiful John.'

'Not as beautiful as you.'

She kisses him and she was about to fall asleep.

'John...would you please take care of the eggs for me please?'

'Sure Lisa.'

John let go of her as she fells asleep and John sits on the eggs.

_Thank you Blu and Jewel._

**Well guys i have to say but,this could be the longest chapter i ever made for my storys,i hope you all enjoy this chapter,oh and im not sure if this half chapter was surpost the spin off or idea from Ricardo the black hawk,i do love his storys alot and if you guys know about this chapter where John and Lisa make a speech like Ricardo the black hawk does first,read his story ****Rio 2 the party is back** and then go to chapter 14 and you will know what im talking about,so Ricardo the black hawk ir you're reading this i do love you're storys and i hope you make Rio 3 the party never ends story im making 2 more chapters in this story,the next chapter will be final for Leon and Lasky,and after that the final chapter for Lisa and John.I will see you guys soon and i give Ricardo the black hawk a what do you guys think about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7:Escape from Rio

**Last chapter for Leon and Lasky.**

* * *

Chapter 7:Escape from Rio...

3 Days later...

Lasky and Leon still tied in the robes and waiting for a rescue to come.

Before they think anything,Sora and Shepard came in with his guys to the room to see Leon and Lasky.

'Well you two,its time.'Sora said.

Two guys untie Leon and Lasky pointing guns at them so that they won't do anything stupid.

Their bringing Lasky and Leon outside and its morning in Rio.

Tewo guys pointing Leon and Lasky to the wall.

Lasky and Leon leaned their backs to the wall being executing,

Before they execute Leon and Lasky,Sora want to say the words first.'Now we would like to thank you two for coming to Rio,but you two should have never come here.'As Laskys listining to Sora's words he can see 3 helicopters coming,but Leon Sora and Shepard did not notice it.

'Now,does any of you want to say you're final words before you die?'Sora said.

'I do.'Lasky said.

'And what is that?'

Lasky smiles evily.'Boom.'

'Boom?'

'Boom!'Pilot yelled and shot the rocket at the building.

The building parts came down and crush Shepard and kills him.

Sora started running away from the helicopters.

The bad guys are shooting at them.

Lasky manage to get out and untie Leon.

Lasky grabbed a pistol and shoots one guy in the head.

After that Lasky helps to et Lasky up,but he refuse.

'No...You must go after Lasky before he escape.'Leon said and he shows the blood on him,he got shot in his shoulder.

'But Leon-'

'Just go Lasky i will be fine!'

Lasky nodded and started going after Sora.

Minutes later Sora was about to reach his helicopter but Lasky stops looked back see that Lasky his pointing at him with his pistol.

'Give it up Sora,its over.'

Sora made a evil laugh and said.'You just don't give up did you?After i killed you're family years and years did not remember that,you were just a stupid shitty kid you look at you all grown up.'Lasky was shocked and starting to remember his past.'Y you,you're monster.'

Sora make evil giggle and pulled out his Desert Eagle gun and pointed at Lasky.

'Wel Lasky after i kill you a will et on to my helicopter and fly away and when we come back we will take over-'Sora was cut off be Someone shot the un at his chest.

He can see the blood coming inside of him shirt.'I feel...cold.'Sora said his final words before he fell to his back and bleed out and died.

Lasky looked back and see that Leon is holding his pistol.'Yippe ki yay mother fucker.'Leon said before he fell to his knees and Lasky ran to him and pick him up.

'Hey buddy,you okay?'Lasky asked.

'Yeah,i'll be fine.'

Lasky smiles and walk to the helicopter which it landed.

They went inside of the helicopter and it took off and flying away.

'Lets not visit Rio again for awhile.

* * *

Well here you go,this was the last chapter for Lasky and Leon,keep an eye out for last chapter in this story.


	9. Final Chapter

**Final chapter here everyone...**

* * *

Final Chapter...

* * *

8 Days later John and Lisa been enjoying their times and the eggs will lay today.

In the past 8 days they been going to the beach,babysitting kids,dancing,making love with leaf and more.

John been sitting in the hollow for 50 minutes waiting for the eggs to was sitting their doing nothing but watching the eggs,until Lisa landed in the hollow.

Lisa looks at him with a worrie face and said.'John,you can't sit there for hours waiting for eggs to should be doing something.'

'I know but,what if i missed the hatch?what if they don't hatch?i been sitting here for almost an hour doing nothing,and then you told me that i should be doing something?'John said before looking at Lisa with a sad and scared face.

John got up and walks to her and wrap his wings around her.'Im sorry Lisa,i quess i got carried away.'He looks at the ground disapointing.

Lisa put her wing on John's chip,then she slowly moving John's head to see Lisa's head,Lisa put her beak into John's to kiss him,she pulled back and said.'Don't be sorry John,i know you want to see the eggs lay badly,but i want to see them lay too.'

John smiles and hugs Lisa,she hugged him back and stayed there for 3 minutes until John saw two shadows.'Lisa i will be right back,just call me when the eggs are laying.'John said before he flys outside to see that shadows.

* * *

John landed and the shadows looked back and he sees two bird robes standing in front of him.

'Okay first off,why are you two spying on me and Lisa?Second why do you two following us to where Lisa and i go?Come on answer me,come on im not scared.'

Two bird robes looked at each other and then looks at him.

The female bird said.'Cause we want you to know were sorry about you're parents.'

'And we are not spying on you or Lisa,we know everything about you and glad you two are going to have kids today.'Male bird said.

'How come you're glad that Lisa and i are having kids today?You two did not even know us.'John said.

' think you're parents are still alive.'Male bird said.

John was surprised.'How...How do you know that me and Lisa's parents are still alive?'

Two bird robes smiles.'Cause,their right we are-'

'John the eggs are hatching!'Lisa yelled so that John can hear her.

'Sorry you two,but i have to go and don't bug Lisa and i.'John said as he flys away to the hollow.

* * *

John quickly landed in the hollow.

'John look.'

The egg still first egg cracked the half shell and the others did the same one.

John and Lisa can see the chicks minute later the eggs are now broekn up and the chicks are out of the eggs.

The chicks are white and small.

John grabbed one chick with his wings and Lisa grabbed the second one.

'Oh John..their so beautiful.'

'Not as beautiful as you.'

Lisa gave John a quick kiss and looked at the chicks.'What should we name them?'

'Wait Lisa,we should look at their sex first.'

John looks down at the chick in his wings and exploring them.'This one is a girl.'

Lisa did the same one with the chick.'And this is a boy.'

John snifed and said.'Wow one girl and one boy,what should we name them.'

'Umm...For this girl how about Gloria.'

'Thats a good name,and how about for this boy Carter.'

'I love that name John,Carter.'

Lisa looked at John she realised he was crying.'John are you okay?'

John looks back at Lisa and said.'Im going to be the best father Lisa.'He said before he kiss Lisa while holding a chick.

They broke it and looked at their new chicks in their wings.

The new life starts for them.

* * *

**Well thats the story everyone,oh and will they be the best parents?who are the two bird in robes?Will the new life be better with Lisa and John?Well find out...In the upcoming sequel called The New Life Starts Here,not sure if im going to pick that name but if you guys could um think of the new name for the upcoming sequel that would be good,and i will put you're name in the guys and please review of this story.**


End file.
